toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Street, Facility, and Boss Levels (Toontown Plus)
The following sets of data are the street, facility and boss levels in the Toontown Rewritten ''expansion pack, ''Toontown Plus, which would be free to play. First, I'm gonna show you the all-neighborhood route. Jokey Jog (to GS/Goofy Speedway) - > Hairpin Highway (to GS playground) - > Trophy Terrace (to DG/Daisy Gardens) - > Pine Street (to DG playground) - > Maple Street (to AA/Acorn Acres) - > Acorn Avenue (to AA playground) - > Peanut Place (to DD/Donald's Dock) - > Seaweed Street (to DD playground) - > Lighthouse Lane (to Brrrgh) - > Walrus Way (to Brrrgh playground) - > Sleet Street (to MML/Minnie's Melodyland) - > Baritone Boulevard (to MML playground) - > Tenor Terrace (to FF/Funny Farm) - > Pig Place (to FF playground) - > Sheep Street (to DDL) - > Lullaby Lane (to DDL playground) Now, here is the tasking order for neighborhoods. * Toontown Central (by end, have 25+ laff, carry 25 gags, 50 jellybeans, 2 tasks, teleport access to the playground, and have 3 gag tracks) * Donald's Dock (by end, have 34+ laff, carry 30 gags, 60 jellybeans, have teleport access to the playground, and have 4 gag tracks) * Acorn Acres (by end have 43+ laff, carry 35 gags, 80 jellybeans, 3 tasks, and have teleport access to the playground, and your Sellbot Cog Suit) * Daisy Gardens (by end have 52+ laff, carry 40 gags, 100 jellybeans, and have teleport access to the playground, and have 5 gag tracks, and your Cashbot Cog Suit) * Goofy Speedway (by end have 61+ laff, carry 50 gags, 120 jellybeans, 4 tasks, and have teleport access to the playground, and have 6 gag tracks) * Funny Farm (by end have 70+ laff, carry 60 gags, 150 jellybeans, and have teleport access to the playground) * Minnie's Melodyland (by end have 79+ laff, carry 70 gags, 200 jellybeans, 5 tasks, have teleport access to the playground, and have all gag tracks, and your Lawbot Cog Suit) * The Brrrgh (by end have 88+ laff, carry 80 gags, 250 jellybeans, have teleport access to the playground, and have your Bossbot Cog Suit) * Donald's Dreamland (by end have 97+ laff, carry 95 gags, 300 jellybeans, have teleport access to the playground, and have your Boardbot Cog Suit) Max laff had there NOT been Toon HQ tasks to make the game go infinitely. Now you get laff boosts at the end of each suit level and at level 15, 20, 25, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 75, 80, 90, and 100. Fishing: 97 + 7 = 104 Gardening : 104 + 4 = 108 Racing : 108 + 3 = 111 Golfing : 111 + 3 = 114 Tier 1 Suit : 114 + 5 = 119 Tier 2 Suit : 119 + 5 = 124 Tier 3 Suit : 124 + 10 = 134 Tier 4 Suit : 134 + 10 = 144 Tier 5 Suit : 144 + 15 = 159 Tier 6 Suit : 159 + 15 = 174 Tier 7 Suit : 174 + 20 = 194 Tier 8 Suit : 194 + 20 = 214 Tier 9 Level 15 : 219 Tier 9 Level 20 : 224 Tier 9 Level 25 : 229 Tier 9 Level 30 : 234 Tier 9 Level 40 : 239 Tier 9 Level 50 : 244 Tier 9 Level 60 : 249 Tier 9 Level 70 : 254 Tier 9 Level 75 : 259 Tier 9 Level 80 : 264 Tier 9 Level 90 : 269 Maxed Sellbot : 271 Maxed Cashbot : 274 Maxed Lawbot : 278 Maxed Bossbot : 283 Maxed Boardbot : 291 TOTAL : 291 Now, here are the levels. Toontown Central Difficulty : * (easy) Donald's Dock Difficulty : * (easy) Acorn Acres Difficulty : ** (medium) Sellbot HQ (sent here during AA) Daisy Gardens Difficulty : ** Cashbot HQ Goofy Speedway Funny Farms Minnie's Melodyland Lawbot HQ The Brrrgh Bossbot HQ Donald's Dreamland (NOTE: For comic effect, gravity lowers as you go higher in buildings in this playground, and in the top floor (5 or 6 story buildings only), there's no gravity at all) Boardbot HQ